Haunting Illusions
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: "He wanted to sleep… so bad… but it looked like someone was trying to prevent him from sleeping." TYL!6918 oneshot.


**.Haunting Illusions.**

**Pairing / TYL!6918**

**Disclaimer / I do not own KHR! or Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya**

**Contains / Yaoi, OOCness**

**Enjoy, Kim&Rachel**

* * *

><p>Endless pants and hitched breaths surrounded the small room, belonging to a certain person. He cannot sleep, although he keeps tossing and turning around. Although he keeps thinking about that man he once loved, he still cannot sleep.<p>

This action caused his roommate to snap, but his eye vision were getting blurry and his ears were definitely not concentrating, so he probably heard something like; "Hey, Hibari! Can you not fucking wake up every 30 minutes? I'm trying to sleep here, you moron!"

"Gokudera Hayato…" glared the older male. "I'm going out for a while." He continued, grabbing his jacket and wearing it. The said man only stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? It's still morning!"

"I realize of that fact well. Don't get in my way," was the only answer the Hurricane Bomb received. Rudely, he left the room. Gokudera was too tired to stop him, it was only natural for him to slide inside the blankets and go back to sleep.

Hibari yawned from boredom and tiredness. He wanted to sleep… so bad… but it looked like something was stopping him from sleeping. It was like _someone _was trying to prevent him from sleeping. Eyelids half closed, he walked south, not knowing where he was heading.

After a few meters away from the mansion, he felt like collapsing. But being Hibari Kyoya, it was impossible to collapse under the reason of 'tiredness'.

He finally realized that he was currently at a park. He was quite satisfied; it was peaceful, graceful and most importantly, quiet. He sighed in relief. Usually, there would be dozens of herbivores crowding, making noises that always irritated him.

"…"

Now that he thought of it, how did he know what a park would usually be like? This was the first time he was actually _at_ a park. He never ever went to such annoying places such as a freaking park.

Then he remembered. Ten years ago, he was there with someone he once loved; someone who he once hated and loved at the same time. Someone… someone… who? He kept asking and asking, but he just knew who it was.

Rokudo Mukuro.

"_Kufufufu, isn't this amusing, my Kyoya? I told you a park isn't that bad."_

"_Hmph… it's so crowded here."_

He smirked in displeasure, sitting on a swing. He once wanted to kill him before, but under certain circumstances he somehow ended up being in a date with him. Such a shame, Rokudo Mukuro is dead. He's dead and he'll never revive. His illusions are merely imaginations.

The reason he died was because he was weak. He was like a bug. Like a weak, little herbivorous bug. But the one who killed him was not Hibari Kyoya, much to Hibari's disappointment. He died with Vendicare's hands.

Before getting murdered, he left a note; like he knew he was about to die, saying how much he loved Hibari and Chrome. His comrades; Ken, Chikusa, M.M. Certainly, he seemed prepared to die. But oddly, he also mentioned about his illusions. About how his illusions will still stay alive, haunting the people he swore to protect and love.

The one who cried the most was Chrome, as expected, when it was revealed that Mukuro was… not breathing. It was an ugly sight for Hibari, seeing him without his usual smirk attached on his face. Seeing him without his usual annoying chuckle, it was odd. Seeing him breathless, seeing him being flooded with his own blood. He looked weak.

It felt painful at the same time when Hibari saw Mukuro's trident buried into his heart. The weapon that he was once beaten up with, the weapon that he once shredded blood to once before; it brought too much memories.

"I should stop thinking about that herbivore," mumbled Hibari, the corner of his eyes watery. Did I mention Hibari didn't cry during Mukuro's funeral, but he _did_ in his house after that? He likes acting tough, already mentioned by Mukuro during their first date when he accidentally tripped on a rough surface. A deep cut, indeed. Confessions didn't flow out of Hibari's lips.

"_It looks pretty serious, Kyoya. Are you sure you're fine?"_

"_I'm fine, herbivore."_

"_You sure act cool, huh?"_

"…"

"_I'll get a bandage."_

"…_T-thanks…"_

Hibari sighed, cherry blossom trees surrounding him and the park, it stormed furiously. Then he shrugged a bit when mists started to fill up the park area. Mists… Rokudo Mukuro resembled them. Quickly, he stood up from the swing, eyes widening, grinning in relief; thinking that it was Mukuro.

Tears almost came out and he waited for a few minutes. Still, nothing popped out. No Mukuro, no nothing. Sighing, this time in disappointment and anger, he sat back down, only to hear Mukuro's annoying laughter. He was at his limit; he was about to cry. Oh, how embarrassing! Why does he keep thinking of that cursed illusionist?

They met because of a stupid battle. Nothing romantic; just a stupid fight! That was what that brought them together. He sniffed, tears leaking from his gray blue eyes. "Ah… Rokudo Mukuro… I hate you."

"_Kufufufu."_

"Just… shut up…"

"_Kufufufu."_

"Stop— thinking about him…"

"Kufufufu…"

"I'm glad you died!"

"Did you say something, Kyoya?"

"I said I'm glad you died…"

"Oh? Why are you crying then? You're thinking of me, right?"

"Fuck off."

"Kufufu,"

Hibari turned away, thinking this was all his imagination. Except for that he saw Mukuro a bit. Turning again swiftly, his view didn't change. Rokudo Mukuro. His usual smirk, his usual stance, his usual pose, his usual laughter, his usual charming looks…

"Rokudo Mukuro…?"

"Missed me, Kyoya?"

Hibari shook his head. Was he going crazy? It can't possibly be him! It's been months after Mukuro committed suicide! No way in hell!

But he knew it was true when he felt Mukuro touch his cheeks, caressing him gently. Tears flowed from Hibari's eyes; tears of joy. Although it went to tears of disappointment when he saw Mukuro's legs, it faded halfway through. "You're… an illusion."

"Kufufu, you're quite sharp."

"You're not real."

"If you want me to be real, I will be. If you want me to be an illusion, I will be."

"I want you to be real, Mukuro."

"So I will be real."

Mukuro licked Hibari's watery eyes before giving him a gentle soft kiss. Hibari missed that taste. It haunted him for indeed many months after Mukuro first kissed him before. "Hic…hic–!" the older male sniffed, tears pouring out of his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around the illusion's neck, leaving Mukuro smirking.

"_HA!"_

A long pant ended Hibari's dream the next morning. He didn't dream about the whole Mukuro thing, of course. It was real, he knew it. There was no doubt since he tasted exactly how he tasted like.

Then he looked at the coffee table across the room, there was a piece of paper on it. He picked it up, unfolded it and read the contents;

_I will always love you, even though I will die,_

_My illusions will haunt you every day you cry,_

_If you think of me, just smile,_

_I promise you I'll keep your tears dry._

"…Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari's knees trembled while reading the letter. Then he remembered what he said last night.

"_If you want me to be real, I will be real. If you want me to be an illusion, I will be an illusion."_

"I miss you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I wrote this without realizing, then I re-read it, and I cried. Pathetic. Please review? I love you guys~ *cries irl getting hot chocolate.<strong>

**-Rachel**

* * *

><p><strong>I pity Hibari. Ughhh, Vindice why you kill Mukuro-sama? Gahhhh! *kills all of youuu.<strong>

**Review please. *eats marshmallow while crying**

**-Kim**


End file.
